Youko Hikagemarou and the Castle of the West
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: While searching for the shards to the 'Shikon no Tama', Inuyasha and company meet a Youko Kitsune on a quest to save his younger brother. Given a shard as payment they must help him get his brother, but why does that mean they must go find Sesshoumaru?


LDD: Look, it's not a crossover! LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this work of fiction, please do not sue. I do however own the characters Youko Hikagemarou and his younger brother Hikari no Kumo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Youko Hikagemarou and the Castle of the West

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey you stupid hoshi, stop with the lechery for a minute and look at this!" Inuyasha pointed over the hill to the village below. It was still partly ablaze, a great fire had consumed everything it touched.

"What?" Miroku walked away from Sango, rubbing the hand-print still brightly marking his cheek. "What happened here Inuyasha?"

"How the hell should I know?! We've never traveled to this place before, remember?" The half-demon growled and covered his nose. "Feh, this place reeks of demons and blood."

"Huh?" Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He sniffed the air and quickly covered his own nose. "That's not Naraku's smell, but it reminds me of something."

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"I... can't remember. Sorry, mama." Shippou looked down, sad that he couldn't recall the scent.

"That's okay, maybe you'll remember later." Sango told him.

"There's no movement in the village... everyone is dead or have fled the fire. Wait, Inuyasha what's that?" Kagome pointed to a figure running towards them.

"Sesshoumarou." Inuyasha's grip on the Tetsusigua tightened until the figure came closer. "Eh..."

Indeed it was not Inuyasha's older half brother, but another silvery-white haired demon. A pair of furry ears sat atop his head and many tails waved out behind him. "Run! Run! Watch out! Get away from here it's not safe!" He called.

"He's warning us? What is there to watch out for? Why run?" Miroku said looking around.

The demon soon stopped in their mists. "A rift has opened from the Makai, strong and evil demons have spilled into this part of the Nigenkai. To travel through here is to face ones death and find ones place in the Reikai."

"Like I can't handle a few demons." Inuyasha said.

"Arrogant as always." Kagome said with a sigh. She looked behind the demon. "Inuyasha! Look!"

All eyes looked to the place she pointed. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. The sky to the east was dark with demons of every shape, color, and size.

The demon gasped. "They're passing by again, run! Follow me!" He sped down the hill, right towards the burnt village. With the shard seekers right behind him he led them to a cellar hidden just outside the village. "In here, you'll be safe." Kagome noticed the villagers as soon as her eyes adjusted to the sudden dark.

"Ah Youko Hikagemarou, you return and with a band of ill fallen travelers." An old woman said walking out from the other villagers.

"Hai, Baba. I found them just before the swarm swept by again. They still look for you and the villagers. I fear they will never give up."

"It is alright, the sweeps become less often. They shall soon give up, of this I am sure. Now whom are these travelers?"

"I'm Kagome." Kagome gave a bow. "This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." Kirara trilled. "Oh, sorry and Kirara."

"Hm." Baba nodded. "I see. It is a strange sight to see such a mixed group. Tell me, are you not a half-demon, Inuyasha? And Shippou a kitsune child? And a monk? And a demon slayer?" Baba nodded again. "I see. I see. Youko Hikagemarou, if you still seek your brother in the Castle of the West take company with those who stand before you."

"Baba?"

"Take with you this shard of the Shikon no Tama." Baba handed the shard to Kagome. "I have heard of your group, led by the half-demon Inuyasha. Those who fight against the demon lord Naraku and search for the broken pieces to the Jewel of Four Souls. This shard led you to our village, just as it did the demons, I give it to you. In return I ask that you allow Youko Hikagemarou to join your quest and in doing so he will be able to find the Castle of the West and his brother."

Kagome looked at Baba, then to the demon, and to her friends. "I... we..."

"I see." Baba nodded. "Stay tonight, discuss the matter. I will not ask again until the 'marrow."

The demon walked over to Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others. He gave a low bow to show his respect. "I am Youko Hikagemarou. Son of Youko Kurume and Youko Hakkin. Forgive Baba for she is set in her ways. It is I who should be asking you to look upon me favorably."

"Wow, how polite." Shippou whispered.

Kagome smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Hikagemarou."

He looked up quickly, the sound of a growl dying before completely voiced.

"Kagome!" Shippou tugged on her sleeve. "I remember that smell, it's the smell of Youko Kitsunes, fox spirits. It's an insult to call them by name if you aren't family or close friends. I think he's one."

Youko Hikagemarou nodded. "You are very correct little fox kit, your parents taught you well." He shook he head. "Forgive my reaction, it was instinct. You may just call me Youko."

"Um... Youko? What is the difference between fox demons?" Miroku asked.

"Youko Kitsunes are rare. We are powerful fox spirits. Youko live very long lives, growing a new tail every one thousand years until they have all nine tails." He sounded proud with that information.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine." Shippou counted. "He has all nine tails!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: I told you I have a lot of these one chapter stories. 


End file.
